Feria, A divertirse!
by Alois'Horan
Summary: Un viernes...Sin clases...Sin maestros, ideal para salir! Nee? eso mismo pensaron los chicos cuando se acerco el querido Viernes y con el la nueva Feria de la ciudad.


**Notas de la Autora: **Konnichiwa! :333 y sigue mi fiebre! x333 Alguna le gusta Vocaloid? A mi shii! *O*

**Feria.**

En una escuela común y corriente… la Gran Institución "Kuroshitsuji" se encontraban un grupo de estudiantes, unos mas altos que otros pues era la hora de despacho de un viernes y la mayoría de los estudiantes tenían planes para el fin de semana y ellos no eran la excepción..

-Oe! Sebas-Chan! Vamos juntos a comer Pizza…. Mmmm! Y que te parece si después nos damos un beso con lengua..- dijo un pelirrojo mientras se aferraba al brazo del azabache haciendo que un pequeño chico casi se cayera al piso de no ser porque un rubio lo atrapo antes de que sucediera.

-No gracias, grell!- el moreno se soltó del pelirrojo cuando de pronto se escucho una voz enfadada.

-Que diablos te pasa Grell, Sebastian es MI novio… y TU tienes uno como para estar proponiendo esas cosas.- el pequeño se acerco y abrazo al mayor con fuerza y de manera posesiva.

-Jajajjaja Ciel estas celoso- Río un rubio mientras era abrazado por un chico alto con lentes.

-Callate Alois!- Bramo el joven de ojos azules.

-Mi vida…-Sebastian se acerco al oído del niño y le dijo- _Sabes que soy solo tuyo-_Después le beso la oreja.

-B-Baka! No digas esas cosas.- el joven estaba muy avergonzado.

-Demooo! Sebas-Chan yo- AYYY!

-Sutcliffe! Compórtese- Un joven de gafas negras había golpeado al pelirrojo en la cabeza.

-Will! No tenias que pegarme- decía el rubio con lagrimitas en los ojos mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-jajjajjja… Ya, Ya! Oigan que les parece si vamos mañana a la feria que colocaron en la plaza- dijo Alois con una enorme sonrisa! Alois adoraba ese tipo de cosas.

-Me parece bien- respondió el chico que lo abrazaba… Claude.

-Hai!- respondieron todos.

-Bueno... tengo algo de tarea, si quiero salir con ustedes es mejor que la termine pronto Adiós!- se despidió el azabache- Adiós mi pequeño Amante- le dijo Sebastián a ciel mientras le daba un piquito en sus finos labios.

-Adiós!-Le dijo ciel, y luego Sebastián se fue caminando con dirección a su casa.

-Bien… Yo me voy.. Sutcliffe Vamos.- le indico (Ordeno) Su novio.

-Si Amor, Bye Bye!- se despidio el pelirrojo.

-Ciel vámonos a mi casa, estoy algo cansado.- le dijo el rubio a su amigo.

-Esta bien.- le respondió este.

-Chao amor, voy con el club.- le dijo el castaño-Adiós ciel- acto seguido se marcho.

Los 2 jóvenes no se quedaron parados y emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de Alois.

-Bien ciel…. Mis padres salieron y se llevaron a Luka con el.. Así que estaré solo hasta el miércoles- decía Alois con una gran sonrisa.

-Jajajaj que bien, Mis padres salieron con Madame Red hasta la noche o mañana temprano y Lizzy esta en casa de una amiga- el de cabellos grisáceos explico mientras entraba en la casa de "Humilde" casa de su Amigo por no decir mansión

-Lizzy en casa de una amiga?, esa esta con su novio Undertaker haciendo cosas en el apartamento de el- dijo Alois con su sonrisa picarona.

El pequeño se sobresalto un poco- Oye! Mi hermana no es capaz de hacer eso- replico.

-A no? Que ejemplo le das Ciel- El rubio se encamino al refrigerador abriéndola y metiendo la cabeza en esta- Tu como hermano mayor de novio con un chico de 17 el cual vive solo en su gran apartamento, y tu aprovechas eso para hacer indecencias en su cama, alfombra, cocina, baño, sala…- Alois seguía enumerando todos los lugares donde hubo acción.

-B-BAKA!- el joven avergonzado le lanzo una manzana a su amigo- Cállate, tu eres peor que yo con tu "Querido Claude"-

-Si, Si….. quieres almorzar, pedir pizza o algo?- le pregunto el rubio mientras devoraba un emparedado de atún.

-No, Mejor juguemos Xbox- Le indico el pequeño mientras prendía el aparato y se sentaba en la sala.

-Hai!- el rubio sonriente imito la acción del rubio.

-Mas Tarde (A eso de las 1 de la madrugada.)-

-Bien! Estoy cansado.- el pequeño se permitió soltar un bostezo-Vas a dormir ya Alois? Recuerda que dentro de unas horas nos vamos a la feria- pregunto mientras se acostaba en la cama de su rubio amigo.

-Yo no necesito dormir… Oye! Sebastian esta conectado jejejeje-Decía Alois mientras chateaba con el novio de su amigo que tambien era su mejor amigo.

-Mmmm…- Ciel estaba casi dormido mientras Alois ponía la cámara de su gran monitor de marca Apple**(1)**

-Quiere video-Chat! Esta con Claude! Yey!- el rubio empezó a dar brinquitos mientras se cargaba la conexión.

-Que? Espera no-

-Holaaaa!- Saludo el rubio.

-Hola Alois, Hola mi pequeño Ciel- saludo el moreno desde su cuarto.

-H-hola sebastian.-Saludo con pena el joven Phantomhive.- bien! Iré a dormir-Rápidamente se metió en las colchas y se cubrió hasta la cabeza.

-jajajjaja Oyasumi!- le dijo el rubio.

El moreno y rubio quedaron un largo tiempo conversando hasta que cierto castaño interrumpió.

-Oye! Se puede saber que tanto estas hablando con mi novio? Y tu Alois, anda a dormir..- dijo Claude un poco molesto mientras apagaba la cámara.

-Que aburrido…. Apenas son las 5 de la mañana… Ya se! Iré a caminar u poco, todavía no tengo sueño y no creo que me lo tenga en la feria.- pensaba el rubio mientras se cambiaba de ropa cuidando de no despertar a su amigo.

Luego de un rato en el que Claude y Sebastian decidieron ir a la casa de Alois a esperar que los jóvenes se preparen para salir.

A eso de las 12:30 PM llego el rubio a su casa.

-Holaa!- saludo un poco cansado.

-Hola Alois, te ves un poco fatigado seguro que no quieres dormir?- pregunto con preocupación su amigo.

-No, Tranquilo iré a cambiarme y nos vamos.- dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Lo que el no sabia era que su novio lo había escuchado todo.

-Y eso que le dije que descansara- dijo Claude mientras tomaba algo de agua.

-Niños….Seguro que estaba jugando por ay!- dijo Sebastian despreocupado.

-Ya en la feria-

-Wuaaaaaaa! Sugoi!- exclama el rubio sonriente.

Llevaba puesta una sudadera verde manzana con un lazo naranja fluorescente alrededor del cuello de la sudadera, unos pantaloncillos beige con bordes morados, unas medias hasta los muslos de color negro y unas converse rojas.

-Calma Alois, tendremos tiempo de subirnos en todas.- respondió el de ojos azul cobalto.

Estaba vestido con una camisa manga larga blanca con un pentaculo, unos jeans apretados y unas converse negras.

-_Ahhhh~ Gatitos! _ Mi pequeño amante, acompáñame a comprar cosas para gatos.- el azabache prácticamente arrastró a su novio.

Tenia una camisa de manga corta blanca a rayas negras con un chaleco negro unos jeans de cuero y unas converse marrones.

-Alois, no te alejes mucho…. No quiero que te miren- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro el azabache.

El estaba vestido con una camisa de manga corta negra con un suéter azul oscuro, unos jeans y unas converse blancas.

-Waaa…- Bostezo el rubio pero al instante se arrepintió- Emmm… Claude vamos a la Montaña Rusa.- el rubio con cierto nerviosismo trataba de evitar la mirada de Claude.

-Hai!- dijo Mientras abrazaba posesivamente el cuerpo del menor ya que varias miradas pervertidas le habían lanzado al menor.

-Con Ciel y Sebastian-

-Oye… Amor! Ya podemos ir con los muchachos?- pregunto el menor mientras jalaba con delicadeza la manga del menor.

-Eh? Ah! si claro- dijo el azabache luego de que "Al fin" dejara de comprar cosas de Nekos.

-Bien! Vamos con los chicos.

Ya cuando todos se reunieron; Probaron toda clase de juegos como:

-El Martillo, La Bailarina, Los Carros Chocones, la ola entre otros….

Llegada la noche Ciel propuso subir a la rueda de la fortuna como ultimo juego.

-Bien! Vamos Sebastian.- dijo Ciel mientras lo tomaba de la mano y juntos entraban en un cubículo.

-Alois!-

-…..

-Aloiiis!

-…..

-Alois Trancy!- el azabache lo estaba jamaqueando un poco para que despabilara.

-Ah? si Querido?- Alois en ese momento estaba mas que cansado y se le notaba en el rostro ya que estaba un poco pálido y tenia la mirada perdida.

-Vamos.- el de lentes lo cargo y juntos subieron, quedando de frente los 2.

- Tienes sueño?- pregunto divertido el mayor ya que Alois tenia el mentón recargado en su mano mientras que la cabeza en el vidrio.

-Nooo….- su voz fue disminuyendo de tono- No!- dijo aparentando estar activo.

-Ujumm… tenias que descansar! Ves, sigues siendo un niño y los niños tienen que dormir de lo contrario pasan estas cosas.-dijo con sabiduría el de lentes.

-no soy un niño, tengo 14.- dijo con puchero.- Que haces?- Alois quedo acostado en las piernas de Claude.

-Descansa.-el mayor comenzó a acariciar los cabellos dorados del joven sabiendo de ante mano que eso le daba paz tanto a su pareja como a el.

-Ujumm…. Ah! Claude! Se detuvo.- dijo un poco alarmado el de ojos Cielo.

-Shuuuu… Tranquilo!

-Con Ciel y Sebastian-

-oye… se detuvo Sebas.. Mmmm!- las palabras de Ciel fueron calladas por un beso del moreno.

-Te amo!- le dijo el de ojos rojizos mientras besaba a su novio.

-Yo también.

-Oye!- Ciel interrumpió el beso.- y grell y william?.

-jejeje ellos están a un cubículo de nosotros es normal que no los ayas notado ya que lo único que hacían era besarse- dijo con una risilla.

-Ah!- y acto seguido se fundieron en otro beso.

-Con Will y Grell-

-Mmmm… Oh, Will~- El pelirrojo y el moreno estaban muy ocupados compartiendo chicle!

-Con Alois y Claude-

-Alois….-lo llamo suavemente su novio.

-Dime- en ese instante sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.-Glaufde.- el rubio no podía articular palabra alguna ya que los labios del moreno se movían desesperados sobre los suyos, Con… _Hambre._

-Alois, dime que llevas algo debajo de la sudadera.- pregunto Claude con algo de molestia en la voz.

-N-No.. por?- dijo el rubio avergonzado. Es que ese medio dia con el apuro de sus amigos solo se puso la sudadera.

-se te marcan tus hermosos pezones.- dijo con lujuria el de lentes mientras estrujaba uno por encima de la tela.

-Ahh!- Alois dejo escapar un gemido y se ruborizo de inmediato, esa zona era muy sensible para el.

-ya están duros y no te e tocado.- dijo con burla en la voz.

-Algo tuyo también esta duro.- Alois en su nuca podía sentir el miembro duro y receto de claude.

-Si, necesita atención.- el de ojos dorados tenia mil y un planes en mente para pasarla bien esa noche.

-Lo se! Pero no aquí! Así que apúrate y baja- Alois soltó una sonora carcajada mientras bajaba de dicho juego.

-Ya veras Alois Trancy…- dijo con malicia.

En ese instante aparecieron Sebastian y Ciel seguidos de Grell y Will.

-Oigan! Llevare a este señorito a su casa, Adios- dijo el de ojirojo.

-Nosotros tambien nos retiramos.- dijo Will.

-Bye Bye Cheri- el pelirrojo se despidió de manera….. Grell.

-Andando Alois.- el de lentes cargo a su rubio tal cual como una doncella.- duerme en el camino, _Es tan liviano_.- Pensó el oji dorado.

Hai!- el rubio cerro sus hermosos ojos.

Ya cuando llegaron a sus respectivas casas los caballeros se despidieron de sus "Princesas" con un beso.

Cada uno entro a sus respectivas casas, los Ukes estaban apunto de dormirse, pero antes de eso tocaron delicadamente sus labios y pronunciaron un lindo verso:

-_Un calido, Dulce y Fatal beso.-_Cayeron dormidos soñando en el mañana.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Les gusto? _Review ;3! _Buehh! Me ayudan con la pagina que estoy comenzando? Onegai TToTT

Acá el Link: KuroshitsujiAloisKuroshitsuj iAlois?ref=hl

**Besos Galletosos para todos! ****3**

**CookieKirika-**_Death! _:33


End file.
